


Meeting you was destiny

by nctships



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctships/pseuds/nctships
Summary: Sungchan wants to talk with Jisung and get closer but is way too nervousBut then his agency scheduled a vlive for them and soon enough he found himself getting closer to the younger
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung
Kudos: 62





	Meeting you was destiny

"Jisung eh..sunbaenim?" Sungchan practiced for what seems like forever in front of the mirror 

"Jisung" Sungchan again tried in front of the mirror and tried to smile which rather came off as awkward 

"Fuck it" Sungchan spoke up in frustration while glaring at his reflection in the mirror 

The thing is, the elder always wanted to be close with the younger, something about the younger always made him feel giddy, something about the younger intrigued him to try to get close with the younger. 

He always wondered about how in the world Chenle and Jisung were best friends, considering himself, he was the same age as Chenle but started sweating whenever he tried to talk to Jisung

He first thought about how he should try to get closer with Jisung's close friends within the group first and honestly it was a good experience, getting close with the members was easier than it seemed to be 

He was always intimidated by Jaemin aka Jisung's closest dream member, Jaemin was first cold with Sungchan but when Sungchan questioned things about Jisung, Jaemin broke into a huge smile and started rambling about how Jisung this, Jisung that, 

how much he loved Jisung and how Jisung was his favourite member, at this point, if Jaemin didn't tell Sungchan how he treated Jisung like his son then Sungchan would have believed that Jaemin was in love with Jisung

Then came Jeno and Renjun, these two dream members were the ones who made him feel comfortable by talking about their past experiences and how they wished the best for him and wished to be in an unit with him someday soon 

Then came Haechan, the one who suggested Sungchan to get closer with the two maknaes and how Jisung and Sungchan had immediately get close if they started talking, it felt as if everyone could tell Jisung and Sungchan had match well and that made

Sungchan yearn to be Jisung's closest friend even more.

Then at last came Chenle, Chenle kind of made it clear that he was still salty about Jisung jokingly choosing Sungchan over him in a vlive but soon enough they became close considering they were both of the same age and had a topic which they could talk 

about on for hours and that topic somehow ended up to be Jisung. 

Not that Sungchan minded, but he could not help but have this bitter sweet feeling in his chest as Chenle started talking about his and Jisung's journeys and experiences together and soon questions started filling up Sungchan's mind 

"If I came earlier, I could have done this with Jisung right?" 

"If I was as close with Jisung as Chenle is, we could go out whenever wherever right?" 

"Why couldn't I be the one who came first and not Chenle?" 

but at least in the end he could learn a lot about Jisung from the dream members. 

Soon enough, as if his agency read his mind, Jisung and Sungchan were scheduled to have a Vlive together

"Okay I look good right?" Sungchan asked his makeup artist who immediately responded with a yes and somehow Sungchan felt relieved to hear he looked good from another person. 

"Jisung has arrived, he is inside the room already" Sungchan's manager announced and suddenly Sungchan felt his anxiety creep up and his heartbeat fasten 

Anxiously stepping inside the room, he was greeted with the charismatic appearance of Jisung. 

Styled up hair, a leather jacket with a black shirt beneath it and a pair of adidas shoes, everything that could Sungchan make even more nervous as he began to think if he himself was dressed up enough or not 

Sungchan was lost in his thoughts while unconsciously staring at Jisung which made Jisung realize that Sungchan has already entered the room 

"Sungchan..Sungchannie hyung?" the sound of Jisung's shy voice slapped Sungchan out of his trance as Sungchan let out a giggle 

"You call Chenle as Chenle right? then call me as Sungchan, no need to call me hyung" Sungchan spoke as he flashed a smile which he was sure made him seem like an awkward fool 

Jisung beamed at him and said "Okay then Sungchannie, let's start the vlive" 

"Sungchannie huh? cute" Sungchan thought as he flushed and nodded, the weird giddy feeling coming back as he felt his ears and cheeks heat up. 

Once the vlive started, Jisung started by speaking to the viewers

"Nctzens hello, today we have a rare combination, I know, but don't worry I am sure one day you had get used to me and Sungchannie being together all the time"

Sungchan flushed and politely said hello to the nctzens and talked about how he was excited for the future as he and Jisung made small convos when suddenly Jisung asked Sungchan a question which made Sungchan's face turn beet red.

"What should our couple name be? 2sung or SungSung?" 

"C-couple name?" stupid, stupid Sungchan why the hell did you stutter, Sungchan thought to himself as he stuttered out 

"Yes Yes couple name, 2sung is good right?" Jisung spoke and asked with ease 

"Y-yes whatever you like Jisung-ah" Sungchan told Jisung as he saw Jisung soon smiling making his heart skip a beat 

After chatting and interracting with the fans for a while, Jisung and Sungchan finished off the vlive by saying to the fans how they would meet them later and how much they are grateful for them and how much they love them. 

Returning to the makeup room, Sungchan was sure he had a crush on the younger and he was sure that him crushing was pretty obvious but he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the events that happened today and how he was grateful for his 

agency for once for setting up this vlive with Jisung and him. 

"Sungchannie Sungchannie see this" Jisung called out from the other side of the room making Sungchan hurry, worried if the younger got hurt or something 

"Jisung- ah are you okay?" suddenly calling him Jisung-ah didn't feel awkward anymore

"Yes I am but see this haha, Jaemin hyung sent me this video" 

Soon enough Sungchan found himself laying his head on Jisung's lap as they both sat on the couch, pressing play on the video Jaemin sent Jisung with a message below "HAHAAHHA and you say I am the only who gets jealous" 

It was a video of Chenle saying in a betrayed tone 

"HE CALLED SUNGCHAN AS SUNGCHANNIE WITHIN ONE DAY BUT DIDN'T CALL ME AS CHENLE FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS?? I NEED A NEW BEST FRIEND, HEY CALL MARK, HE IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND " 

Soon Sungchan and Jisung burst into fits of laughter slapping each others' arms in the process and once they calmed down Sungchan realised he was laying his head on Jisung's lap and blushed when suddenly Jisung said 

"Sungchan-ah , let's get close yeah? " and flashed Sungchan a warm smile which made Sungchan felt as if he was home 

"Of course Jisung ah, of course." Sungchan said giving a small smile, gratefulness laced in his voice.

And soon both of them found themselves dozing into their dreamland on the couch, though to others it might seem uncomfortable to fall asleep in this condition, they both felt the most comfortable just being near each other.

The next morning, Sungchan woke up with a blanket and he smiled to himself, picking up his phone to check twitter and when he checked his group's , nct's latest twitter post which was a picture of him laying on Jisung's lap and sleeping while Jisung was 

sleeping with his head rested against the couch , he blushed. 

"Who took this photo though" He questioned himself and soon he found it on the caption

'My 2Sung, pic taken by : @doyoungnct " 

Reading the comments he found comments from his fellow members which made him giggle 

@JaeminNa - JISUNG YOU NEVER EVEN LET ME LOOK AT YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WITH SUNGCHAN ?? 

@ZgChenle - New soulmate application, @marklee fill it up 

@marklee - sure @ZgChenle send it over ANYWAYS 2SUNG <3

@yutalovesmark - @ZgChenle BACK OFF ISTG 

@winwinmyonlylove - @yutalovesmark YUTA U CHEATER U CHEATED ON MY WINWIN 

@WinwinNCT - @winwinmyonlylove TAEIL HYUNG CHANGE YOUR USERNAME RIGHT NOW 

@Shotarosus - cuties ! 

Then he saw he had unread messages from Jisung as he read the messages , he felt his heart beating fast 

"Sungchannie?" 

"do you want to have dinner with me?" 

"Only if you want to tho" 

Giggling, Sungchan replied to his crush and his fellow member who he knew , he would get close to 

"Of course Jisung-ah, why do you even ask <3 " 

and that's when he knew he was truly happy and was meant to be in NCT and how much he fell grateful to all of his members and was looking forward to his friendship with Jisung and as well as the others.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so it is trash smh


End file.
